The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) utilizes an auction system to sell licenses for particular bandwidth frequencies on the electromagnetic spectrum to businesses such as telecommunications service provider companies. This system generates billions of dollars of revenue for the FCC and also regulates the allocation of these finite spectrum resources. Because purchasing and obtaining the spectrum is a highly competitive and costly process, companies want to use their portion of the spectrum as effectively as possible. The technological advancements of mobile communication that uses the spectrum has evolved, which caused more demand from consumers to use the spectrum. Second generation (2G), third generation (3G), and fourth generation (4G) technologies have different requirements regarding spectrum use. A cell site on a radio access network (RAN) may comprise a plurality of network equipment items from a plurality of different vendors or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) that use different communication techniques unique to its vendor. Each cell site has a range of how far it may provide service to a geographical area and uses a plurality of spectrum channels to transmit signals over an area.